Soundless Voice
by xxxXXXJustARandomGirlXXXxxx
Summary: Team 7 and Team 8 get a new mission involving escorting a little girl to the Land of Snow and investigating abduction of members from various clans. But when the mission gets more complicated will they give up or will they keep moving? And what does Oroshimaru have to do with this? Read and find out. Rated T for violence. NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

Soundless Voice

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but fate has it the other way .

* * *

Chapter 1

As we go through the village of Konoha we can see that the people are very lively. And as we go through the training grounds we see various shinobi from genin to jonin. And here we have the training ground 7, the place where-

"NARUTO!"

It seems like our blonde, 16 year old hero is in trouble again. Sigh.

"But Sakura-chan, I didn't do it. I swear!" shouted Naruto as he ran away from a really pissed off Sakura. Catching up to him, Sakura cought him by the collar of his jacket.

"Who else do you know that is called the 'Pranking king of Konoha' that would do something like this?"

"But I told you, I didn't-"

"Hey t-there S-sakura-san, N-Naruto-kun" came a soft voice of our favourite Hyuuga.

"Hey there Hinata" said Naruto as Sakura let go of his jacket. Said girl walked to them with a small smile and a blush from seeing her crush.

"Hey" greeted Sakura in an irritated voice.

"What did you do n-now, Naruto-kun" asked Hinata with a sweat drop.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"Tell that to Tsunade-sama" said Sakura and started pulling him by the ear.

"What h-happened?" asked Hinata shyly.

"This idiot here dyed Tsunade-sama's hair in green. Again. Now she looks like a sake addicted plant. Again!" yelled the pink haired kunoichi and started pulling harder.

"But I told you I didn't do it. I never repeat my pranks no matter how funny they are!" Naruto yelled as he freed his ear of Sakura's rock-hard grip.

"Then how do you explain-„

"Naruto! Sakura! Hinata!"

The three ninjas turned around to see Kiba, riding Akamaru, coming their way.

"Hey Dog-breath. Whatcha want?" Naruto was the first to ask. Kiba's eye twitched at the insult but he let it slide just this once.

"**Says the biggest knuckle head in all the Fire country**" said Kurama.

'Shut up. Like you're one to talk, Fuzz-butt' said Naruto in his head.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you" came Kiba's response.

"Baa-chan does? I hope it's not about something I _didn't do_" while saying the last two words he turned his head slightly Sakura's way as if to make a point. Sdakura just shrugged it off.

"Nah, she said something about a mission.

And didn't ya say you, and I quote 'Never repeat you pranks no matter how funny they are'?" at the question Naruto's eye twitched.

"How many times do I have to say, I didn't do it? I never, and I mean **never **repeat my pranks!" he yelled and started fumming.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, grumpy much" muttered Kiba as Akamaru started running to the tower.

"W-We should g-get going a-as well" stuttered the lavender-eyed kunoichi with a blush.

"Yeah, you're right" Naruto's mood did a 180 and he flashed her his trademark foxy grin, which made her blush more.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you have e fever?" asked our oblivious hero and put a hand on her forehead.

"Naruto. Don't-„ Sakura tried to stop him, but it was in wain as Hinata has already fainted.

"Why does she keep doing that?" asked Naruto as picked her up from the ground.

"Because you make her do it. Now let's go or Tsunade-sama might punch you through the wall, again. Seriously, that woman is crazy." And with that they started walking to the tower, but Naruto couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that.

* * *

**At the tower**

When they got to the Hokage's office Sizune was there to meet them.

"Yo Shizune-nee-chan" greeted Naruto with his usual smile.

"Hey there Naruto-kun. As lively as ever" Shizune replied and smiled at the blonde.

"We came to see Baa-chan. She's not too pissed about her green hair, is she?" asked Naruto, afraid that he would be punched through the wall for something he _didn't_ do.

"Nah, she's over it. And Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Didn't you say you never repeat your pranks?"

That was the last straw. Naruto started fumming, his eye started twitching uncontrollably and he gained a couple of tick marks on his forehead.

"Now listen here and listen good. I. Didn't. DO IT! It was someone else! Not ME! And you said it yourself, I NEVER repeat my PRANKS! Did I make myself clear!?" he yelled and almost dropped Hinata on the floor, who surprisingly slept through all the yelling.

Shizune nodded with a scared face and run into the Hokage's office, Naruto following suit.

" Man, what's got his tail in a knot?" Kiba asked and everyone else shrugged and went in.

Once inside Naruto put Hinata on the couch and went to Tsunade's desk.

"Baa-chan, you believe me, right? You believe me when I say I didn't do it, right?" asked Naruto pleadingly.

"Yeah, sure Naruto, what ever you say" said Tsunade.

"Really?" asked Naruto with a new found relief evident in his voice.

„Sure. Not! You really think I would believe the 'Pranking King' so easily? Who do you take me for, Hinata?"

"Why Hinata?"asked a hurt and slightly confused Naruto.

"Are you serious? That girl would believe anything that comes from your mouth. Now come on, we have a mission I have to tell you about." She said and motioned for everyone to sit on the chairs.

"Please can someone wake Hinata up?" asked the Hokage.

"Sure I'll do it!" exclaimed Naruto but was stopped by Sakura grabbing his arm.

"How about I do it. If she sees you right after she wakes uo she might fall unconcious again." She said in a try-and-stop-me-and-we'll-see-who-goes-to-sleep-th en kind of voice that made him shiver. When Hinata was awake Tsunade started speaking again.

"okay, you can come out now" said Tsunade and looked under her desk. Out came a girl around 7 years old with blonde hair that was done in pigtails, a blue T-shirt that had a star on it that said 'I'm a star!' and black shorts with blue ninja sandals.

"Um, plant lady, nii-chan with whiskers is weird." Said the girl innocently. Naruto had a horrified expression on his face because a little girl that he just met called him weird.

"Sakura-chan, you don't think I'm weird, right?" asked Naruto in a pleading voice.

"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep tonight." Said Sakura with a shrug. At that Naruto became even more depressed.

"Sakura-chaaan." He whined, but it was in wain.

"You're funny, Onii-chan" giggled the girl.

"Realy?" asked the older blonde with a tinge of hope in his voice.

"Yeah. But I still think you're weird." Said the younger blonde with a mischievous smile.

"Alright back to the mission. This is Yukiko and you will be escorting her to the Land of Snow. She is from a very powerful clan and there will be ninjas after her so that's why this isn't a C-rank mission. Also, there have been missing ninja and children from various clans in the Land of Snow. I want you to investigate it when you get there. The leader of the mission will be Anko. You will meet up again in two hours at the gates."

Everyone was ready to leave when Tsunade spoke again.

"One more thing, I want you all to be careful because you are all from very strong clans so they might try going after you. Any questions?" Tsunade asked and Naruto rose his hand.

"Yes Naruto."

"You said everyone here is from a clan but I never heard Sakura-chan say anything about being from a clan and I never heard of an Uzumaki clan before." Said Naruto confusedly. Tsunade sighed and massaged her temples.

'Guess it has finally come to this.'

"Alright I want you and Sakura to stay here. Everyone else is dismissed."

When everyone else left the room Tsunade started speaking again.

"About Sakura being from a clan-"

„Um Tsunade-sama, can I tell him?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead."

"You see, I just found out a few weeks ago but it turns out that there was once a Haruto clan and I have a bloodline." she said.

"Really? That's so cool! So what's your bloodline?" asked Naruto, curiosity evident in his voice.

"I'll tell you that later. Why don't we hear about your clan now?"

"Yeah. I wanna hear!" yelled Naruto excitedly.

"Alright brat, quiet down. The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction. Members of the clan were very knowledgeable on Fuuinjutsu and were famous for their huge chakra reserves and stamina. Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was from the Uzumaki clan so you got the reserves and stamina from her."

When Tsunade finished she looked at them and saw that both had expressions of awe and amazement. Sakura was the first to get over the shock so she was the first one to speak.

"Wow… so these spirals were the mark of the Uzumaki clan.. wow" was all she had to say. Naruto was the next to speak.

"And what about my fathers side of the family?"

"I would tell you that now too, but we don't have time for that. You have to meet Anko at the gates in 2 hours so hurry up." She waved her hand and shooed them out of her office. While they were walking they had the same thought running through their heads.

'No WAY!'

After a while they started talking about some thing regarding the mission when Naruto remembered.

"So Sakura-chan, what's your bloodline? You said you were gonna tell me" asked Naruto curiously.

"I'll tell you when we meet at the gates. You better be on time because if you come even 2 minutes late I won't tell you. Got it?" said Sakura with a mischievous smile.

"Hai!" Naruto yelled and started running to the apartment.

'Too easy.' Snickered Sakura and continued walking to her house.

* * *

2 hours later

Sakura's house

"Mom, I'm going on a mission so I won't be home for a while!" yelled Sakura from the doorway.

"Okay sweetie. Be careful and come back in one piece, okay?" came her mom's voice from the kitchen.

"Right. See ya!" and with that she was off.

Kiba's house

"Mom, sis. I'm going on a mission so don't freak out if I don't come home, okay!" yelled Kiba.

" carefull" said Kiba's mother.

"But don't come home too soon, okay" said Kiba's sister and ruffled his hair. He slapped her hand away and scoffed playfully.

"Yeah yeah, love you too. Bye." And with that he was off.

At the Hyuuga compound

"Father, I-I'm going o-on a m-mission so I-I won't be a-at home for a-a while." Said Hinata in low voice.

" Alright. Don't embarrass us." Said Hiashi in a cold voice, but if you looked closer you could see a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Yes Father." Said Hinata with a smile. She knew that was his way of saying 'Be careful' and that made her happy. She said bye to some other members and with that she was off.

* * *

Shino's house

"I'm going on a mission." said Shino shortly.

"Good luck and be careful." Said his father with a small nod to which Shino responded with a nod of his own, and with that he was off.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto looked around the apartment. Everything was clean and in place. He walked to his nightstand and looked at the picture. He smiled and put the picture upside down.

He took his backpack, exited his apartment and locked the door. He looked one more time at his door and with that he was off.

Little did all of them know this was going to be the worst mission in their lives.

* * *

There, first chapter is done. Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh. And if there are grammar mistakes I apologize. The second chapter will be updated next week, maybe sooner if I have time.

Love ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys . I'm sorry, I wanted to update sooner but I had some problems with school. I don't know if I should do a SakuraXLee pairing. What do you think?**

**I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naru-chan nor any of the songs I put in here. **

**Chapter 2**

„Tsunade-baa-chan was hilarious with her green hair!" Naruto exclaimed while clutching his stomach as he laughed. Behind him, Sakura gained a tick mark on her forehead but for some reason stayed calm.

„She could keep it like that. It would always be a good laugh for everyone that comes to her office." And that was a last straw for Sakura.

„Naruto!" said Sakura in a murderous voice. At that Naruto turned around and paled instantly.

„S-sakura-c-chan?"

„Don't think I forgot about what you did. That was the most disrespectful thing you have ever done."

„B-but Sakura-chan! I told you already, I didn't do it! " asked Naruto with disappointment and hurt evident in his voice.

„And I think I made it clear that I don't believe you."

„But even baa-chan believed me." He whined with a pout, and the 'baa-chan' part earned him a punch upside the head.

„Well I don't and until you prove it, in my eyes you're still the one responsible." She said and sped up a little to walk in front of him.

"Sakura-chan" said Naruto in a quiet voice full of hurt. He was gonna say something more but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hinata smiling at him.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. She'll get over it."

"Yeah, you're right." He said and smiled. _Wait, did she just talk to me without a semi-blush and stuttering? _Thought Naruto._ Nah, can't be. I must be imagining it. _He shrugged the thought off. He slowed down so he was now a good distance behind the others and started humming a song.

_Hey, I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
'Cause we're better together_

He was pulled out of his singing by Anko.

"Alright guys, it's getting late so we'll put up camp. Sakura and Hinata, you go gather the wood for the fire. Kiba and Shino, you set up the traps. You never know when we'll be attacked. Naruto and I'll put up the tents. Now go!" she yelled and everyone went to work.

Naruto's POV

Wow, what was that feeling? When Hinata touched me I felt a tingling sensation on my shoulder and my stomach did a backflip. Suddenly I felt happy. I slowed down so I was a good distance away from the others and I started singing a song I wrote a while ago.**( A/N: Whoever guesses the song right gets an imaginary cookie :D)**. What? I like music and I like writing songs and playing a guitar. Can't a guy have some hobbies?

_Hey, I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
'Cause we're better together_

I stopped singing when I heard Anko shouting orders. As everyone went to do their own job I put my backpack on the ground and started putting up the tents. I saw Anko turn around and walk into the forest. I wonder where she's going. Just then my stomach grumbles. I didn't eat anything since this morning. I looked around for something to eat when I saw Yukiko tiptoe to Anko's bag and pull out a stick with dango. _What's she doing? Those are Anko's. _I thought. _Maybe Anko let her have some? _I was gonna say something when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I looked around and saw a silhouette of a little girl. The last thing I saw was the little girl smirking an evil smirk. Then I passed out.

**I'm sorry it's so short and I'm sorry it took so long to update. The next one will be longer and I hope I'll have time to update sooner. I'm gonna make Hinata a little more confident with a little temper so that the 'tragedy' part could work out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... I don't really have an excuse for nor updating. The winter vacation came and I was feeling lazy. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I want to thank LoveLifeAndCookies. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have updated now. If you like this story and want me to update more, please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing knucklehead or the songs in the chapter, just the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fake pranking and Fighting**

'Ugh, who thought it would be funny dropping me from the Hokage tower head first?' thought Naruto as he woke up.

**'Every villager in Konoha maybe.'**

'Hahaha very funny Kurama. Would you do your magic now, please?' asked Naruto as he held his head in pain.

**'Sure, kit.'**

Kurama sent some of his healing chakra and Naruto was able to open his eyes (he couldn't open them because of the pain). What he saw shocked him. There everyone was standing around him with their arms crossed and frowns on their faces. Was it just him or did everyone look different?(All pranks belong to Suzuki-Mika707)

"Um... did I miss something?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"Stop the acting Naruto, we know you did it." said an annoyed Kiba.

"Did what? What did I do?"

"You're horrible Naruto." said Sakura .

"Can someone please tell me what I did already?"

"You don't know what you did? Well let me fill you in then, mister. You messed up my medical equipment and dyed my clothes purple." said the pinkette with venom in her voice.

"You painted Akamaru pink and wrote 'mutt' all over his fur and my face." said a fumming Kiba.

"You put bug killing spray all over my tent." spoke Shino with an expressionless face, but you could clearly hear the anger in his voice.

"You ate all my dango."guess who.

'Wait, dango? But I'm allergic to it!'

**'I know, kit. Something's not right here.'**

Naruto turned to look at Hinata who hasn't said anything. He sighed and spoke.

"And what have I done to you, Hinata-chan?"

"Nothing. I'm just here because I can prove you did it."

"But I didn't do it! I left all my pranking equipment at home, which includes paint cans, I never carry pug killing spray with me because they don't bother me, I would never touch Sakura-chan's equipment cause she's too scary and I didn't even go near Anko's bag!" Naruto was panting and trying to catch his breath because he said everything in one go.

"Then how do you explain everything? You're the only one who could've done this." said Sakura matter-of-factly.

"I don't know who did it! Last night while I was putting up the tents I saw Yukiko sneaking around Anko's bag and taking out a stick with dango. I was gonna say something but someone hit me and I blacked out. And plus, I'm all-"

"That's enough Naruto! I didn't think you would go as far as to blame a little girl for your own mistakes." said Anko disappointedly.

"But I didn't do it. I don't know why I even bother." he took his bag and started walking into the forest. But he forgot that there were booby traps around the camp so he tripped on a wire and fell down. His bag opened and everything that was in spilled out. There was a series of gasps.

"Naruto-kun? What is my underwear doing in your bag?" asked Hinata a little too sweetly.

"What? What do you... mean." he gulped when he saw what lay around his bag. When he stood up Hinata calmly walked up to him and slapped him on the face which sent him to the forest floor. Once he got over the shock of being slapped he quickly stood up, took a scroll that too flew out of the bag and ran into the forest.

* * *

_With Naruto_

After six minutes of constant running, Naruto heard a faint sound of water. He sent a little chakra to his ears so eh could hear better.

'That way.'

After a while he reached a small waterfall. There were butterflies flying around, a dozen types of beautiful flowers and the way the sun light came down made the water sparkle beautifully. It was a beautiful sight.

Naruto ran to the water and started walking towards the waterfall using chakra to stay on top. Once he got to the waterfall he started climbing it. At the top he sat down on a rock in the middle of the running water and opened the scroll. He summoned his guitar and a book. He opened the book to the last page where you could see was a half written song. He strummed a few chords and started singing the first strophe.

_When you're on your own__Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in_  
_Someone will throw it  
_

_And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it  
_

'I wish the lyrics were true.'

_And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't_

'I've tried having hope. But it just hurts so much. Even my own friends won't believe me. I mean, I may be 'The Pranking King of Konoha' but I would never prank them while on a mission. And Sakura knows that when I eat dango I start choking and can't breath, but she was too obsessed with her clothes changing color to even think about it.'

**'Don't worry about it now, kit. Everything will go back to normal. Just let them cool off for a while. How about you work on that song of yours.'**

'Yeah, you're right. Thanks Kurama.'

He started strumming some more chords when a melody came to his mind. He took a pen and started writing the lyrics of a new song. When he was done he started strumming the chords. Everything fir perfectly. He started singing. (Kagamine Len, Soundless Voice)

_Tsutsumu yoru ni_  
_Furi sosogu shiro_  
_Kazashita te no hira ni_  
_Fureta shunkan ni toketeku_  
_Haka nai hito kakera_

_Oto mo naku tsumoru_  
_Hikari wo_  
_Atsumete kimi wa warau_  
_Ima donna oto?_  
_Kotae tatte kimi wa mou nani mo_  
_Kikoe nai_

_Kurushitte itte kure yo_  
_Sabishitte itte kure yo_  
_Mukae ni iku donna tokoro he mo..._  
_Ika nai de yo idoko he mo_  
_Oite ka nai de... bokura zutto_  
_Futari de hitotsu darou...?_

_Furi tsumoru yuki to tomo ni_  
_Kiete yuku kimi wo_  
_Dakishimeru koto shika deki nai yo_

_Kanau naramou ichido dake_  
_Kimi no koe ga kikitai_  
_Mou ichido tada ichido dake..._  
_Yonde yo..._

_(Translation)_

_At night when silence_  
_Envelops the town_  
_It is raining white (snow)_  
_I hold up my palms_  
_The snow melts as soon as I touched it_  
_A transient piece of life_

_Snow accumulates without a sound_  
_Like light_  
_You smile as you gathered it_  
_Hey, how do I sound?_  
_Even if I reply, you_  
_Cannot hear anymore_

_Say you're in pain_  
_Say you're lonely_  
_I'll find you _  
_Wherever you are..._  
_Don't leave me behind, aren't we always_  
_Together as one?_

_As the snow becomes thicker_  
_You gradually fade away_  
_I can't do anything but embrace you_

_I wish, just one more time_  
_To hear your voice_  
_One more time, just one more time..._  
_Say my name..._

**'Why is the majority of your songs sad?' **asked Kurama

'I just have a sad life. Do you think I should go back now?'

**'I think you should. You've been here for a long time, they're probably worried.'**

As Naruto was getting ready to get going something hard made contact with his head and he fell into the water.

'Not again.' thought Naruto before he passed out.

* * *

_With the others  
_

"Naruto-kun isn't back yet. I'm getting worried." said a worried Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata, he'll be okay." said Sakura.

"I don't know Sakura-chan. I know he'll come back, cut I have this feeling in my gut... like something bad is going to happen."

"Again, don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Naruto will come back, we'll continue our mission and-" just then they heard the rustling of the nearby bushes. Sakura took a kunai and set off a trap. The trap set off and they heard a startled yell. Sakura looked at Hinata. The voice sounded familiar. They ran to the trap only to see none other than Naruto pinned to a tree.

"Oh it's just you Naruto." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean 'just me'?" asked Naruto annoyedly.

"Quit whining." said Sakura and started plucking out all the kunai and shuriken.

"Where were you, Naruto-kun? I was getting worried." asked Hinata the blonde.

"Why do you care?" asked Naruto rudely which surprised the young heiress. Was this really Naruto?

"Don't be so rude Naruto, she just asked you a question!" yelled Sakura and smacked him upside the head.

"And why shouldn't I be rude? I'm just acting the way you acted towards me." said Naruto and stomped off.

"Naruto-kun..."

**Well that's it for now guys. I hope you liked the chapter and review if you did. It shows me that you want me to continue writing it.**

**Cya~**

**-JARG**


End file.
